


Passing Storm

by jehanjoly (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jehanjoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to this prompt on tumblr from time-dust: "jehan and joly dancing in the rain, taking a bath together and lots of cuddling and fluff and fluff because i need fluff more than i need air."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Storm

The sun was still out when Joly and Jehan went into the cinema on a late summer evening – Jehan had wanted to see Before Midnight, and had dragged his boyfriend to the movies. Joly had found the previous films overly talky, but he could never say no to Jehan.

When they emerged from the cinema, however, the sun had been replaced by darkness, and the skies had opened, with thunder and lightning everywhere.

Joly touched his wrist instinctively, trying to feel his pulse. “I had no idea it was going to rain.” Anxiety was written all over his face.

“You won’t melt,” Jehan said, grinning. “It’s just a little water.” He encircled Joly’s wrist with his thumb and forefinger, feeling for his pulse. “And your heart rate seems just fine to me.”

“But you know how I hate thunderstorms,” Joly said, just as a loud clap of thunder startled him.

“Live a little. Get a little wet – what the worst that can happen?” Jehan asked.

“I could catch a cold, or—get hit by lightning or —“ Joly furrowed his brow.

“Oh stop,” Jehan insisted, reaching up to kiss Joly on the nose. “And besides, you can’t stay here all night. I don’t think this is going to clear up any time soon.”

“I can try,” Joly said, his mouth forming a slight pout.

“My flat is only 10 minutes away – we can make a run for it,” Jehan assured him. “Come on.”

Joly still looked skeptical – but when Jehan pulled him out into the rain he didn’t resist. The rain was coming down in torrents, drenching them both as they ran through the streets of London.

As they stopped at an intersection, waiting for the light to turn so they could cross the street, Joly looked over at Jehan. Water seemed to bounce off his blond curls, but his wet t-shirt was clinging to him. Joly forgot about the storm for a brief moment, enjoying the sight.

“Having fun yet?” Jehan asked, smiling broadly.

Before Joly could answer, a truck drove through the puddle in front of them – dousing Joly thoroughly.

Jehan tried to stifle a laugh. “Oh, Joly,” he clucked, looking at Joly’s crestfallen face. He moved toward Joly and pushed his wet hair out of his face, then kissed him long and hard on the lips.

Joly resisted at first — then put his arms around Jehan, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

And for a little while, Joly barely noticed the rain.

**

When they arrived back at Jehan’s tiny flat – clothes and hair dripping – Jehan instantly kicked off his wet sneakers in the foyer, then stripped off his t-shirt and cargo shorts, flinging them on the couch.

“Want some tea?” Jehan asked, wandering into the kitchen in just his boxer shorts.

“I guess,” Joly said. He was still standing in the foyer, shivering and unsure.

“Get out of those wet clothes, Joly,” Jehan implored from the kitchen. Joly could hear him filling the kettle and grabbing the tea out of the cupboard.

“I think I’m getting a cold already,” Joly said, not moving from where he stood.

Jehan poked his head out of the kitchen. “You are not getting a cold. Go into the bathroom and take off your wet clothes. Draw yourself a warm bath if you want to. I’ll bring you some tea.”

Joly obeyed. The bathroom was the best feature of Jehan’s flat, with an old fashioned claw foot tub in the middle of it. Joly peeled off his shirt and shorts, and stepped out of his briefs, carefully hanging all of his clothes over a towel rod. He found Jehan’s bathrobe on the back of the door and snuggled into it, grateful for dry clothing against his damp skin. He turned on the faucet to begin filling the tub, and rummaged through the bottles on Jehan’s sink to find some bubble bath. 

When Jehan came in, bearing a cup of tea, Joly was perched on the edge of the tub, testing the water temperature with his hand. Jehan handed him his tea, and sat opposite him on the toilet.

“Still convinced you’re going to die from the rain?” Jehan teased.

Joly pursed his lips and sipped his tea. “No,” he said, “But I’m still freezing.”

“Well, get in the tub, you fool,” Jehan said.

Joly put his tea down on the edge of the sink, turned off the faucet, slipped out of the bathrobe and lowered his long lanky body into the hot water. “Ahh,” he said as the hot water enveloped him. “That feels good.”

“Let me go throw your clothes in the dryer,” Jehan said, getting up to leave.

“Later,” Joly said. “Come join me,” he said, smirking slightly.

Jehan grinned wickedly. “I thought you’d never ask.” He tossed his underwear on the floor of the bathroom and climbed into the tub. He settled himself between Joly’s legs, leaning back against his boyfriend. Joly wrapped his arms around Jehan and kissed the top of his head.

Outside the storm was passing – but inside, the tempest was just beginning.


End file.
